


That Time of Year

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Celebrating Christmas, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Swearing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Bucky loves Christmas, and he's very excited about spending it with you. After being together for a while, he decided not to be with the Avengers entirely to keep you safe. He could not have asked for a better present.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	That Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 21, 2016 on Tumblr._
> 
> This was requested but it gives it away haha
> 
> There are a lot of time skips, oops. But I think this was super cute and fun to write!

Bucky was _very_ enthusiastic about Christmas.

And he was _very_ not okay with having a store-bought tree. He even said that even though he's very much so in the future, he would have a _real fucking tree._

And even though Bucky used to be The Winter Soldier and worked with the Avengers, he decided you (who is not anything like an Avenger) was worth more.

So you and Bucky went to find a tree. And it was much more stressful than you expected. And it was even more stressful because you were feeling like you were going to throw up every minute in the morning.

But you toughed it out long enough to see Bucky running around like a little kid, and picking out the perfect tree.

\---

You ended up calling Steve. Being Bucky's best friend _and_ Captain America, Steve was totally ready to come to see you two for the holidays. You guys had been planning it for a while, basically ever since Bucky decided not to join his team. And Steve was so happy to hear that you needed his help.

He had to help Bucky put up the tree. Bucky wouldn't let you help, as you ended up in the bathroom to throw up as soon as you stepped foot into your house.

So, you turned on the Christmas music, and you, with Bucky and Steve, began to decorate.

\---

It's been a week, and you were pretty sure you had some type of food poisoning. But, just to be safe, you decided to go to the doctor.

While Bucky was out shopping with Steve, you snuck off to see a doctor.

You were really hoping that it wouldn't be anything worse than food poisoning. But, you kept going over in your mind what the hell you ate that Bucky didn't. You guys ate the exact same thing for dinner for the last two weeks.

When the doctor left the room, you started asking yourself some more serious questions, and came up with what else this could be. And you didn't know what to think of a few outcomes; Bucky probably wouldn't either.

"We have news." The doctor came back in, smiling.

"Am I just sick?" You asked.

The doctor laughed and shook her head. "No, no."

"Oh, please don't let it be what I think it is..."

"What? That you're pregnant?" The doctor asked.

" _Shit._ " You muttered. You had both talked about this; kids weren't really on your agenda. Not yet, anyway. You've had to watch Clint and Laura's kids a few times, and sure, it's fun, but you can't imagine doing that every day.

Bucky would probably be _super-mega-excited_ about having a family with you, but you were scared. Having to carry a living being in you for nine months and having to be even more careful than ever before. You weren't even the slightest bit steady with your life; how could you afford a kid?

The doctor recommended that you have an ultrasound, and you agreed. You made sure Bucky was still out, and immediately called the office. You managed to get an appointment for the next day, telling them it was very urgent.

\---

"It's hard to know much at this stage, but we can show you where the baby is at." The doctor told you, and you just listened; they were telling you things and pointing to things on the monitor.

"What is that?" You pointed to what looked to be a different part of the baby.

"What, no?" The doctor mumbled. Then, a few minutes later, you were given the great news that you would be having twins.

Hearing this, it scared you even more than before. Sure, Bucky would be happy to know he'd have two, but now you were just worried.

Christmas was only a week away, and it would be great for him to find out as a present. You had a week to come up with something great.

\---

Even though Bucky doesn't really work with the Avengers, you and Bucky were still invited to the Avengers facility to celebrate with everyone. Steve was the one who talked about celebrating with the rest of the team, and it turned out the others wanted to see you two as well. Wanda and Natasha were just happy to have another girl around, and Steve and Sam wanted to see Bucky again. Initially, your holidays were going to be quiet and small, but plans change.

This made your plan a whole lot harder. You'd have to tell everyone for the first time. Steve keeps asking you what's going on, so he knows something is up. He just doesn't exactly know what.

After everyone had given their other presents, you decided it would be a good time to tell your secret. It would probably make everyone start drinking anyway.

"Bucky, I have something I have to tell you." You said, catching everyone's attention.

"Something wrong, doll?" He asked, taking a drink of whatever he had.

"I, well," You started slowly.

"Come on, spit it out." Tony pressured.

"I'm pregnant." You said, under your breath.

Bucky almost spit out his drink. "You're, oh my gosh..." He said.

You nodded. "Was that an _oh my gosh I'm so happy_ or an _oh my gosh why_?"

Bucky stood up and waved Steve off. "It's an _oh my gosh, I'm surprised_." He told you, and you sighed. "At how well this works out."

"What?" You looked up at him, and Steve came running back over.

Steve handed Bucky a box. "Remember when Steve and I went shopping? Well, I had all my Christmas shopping done, except for one thing." He opened the box, pulling out a slightly smaller box. Bucky got down on one knee, and you put your hands over your mouth.

"I love you so much, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. We'll raise a little family; it'll be amazing."

Then, you remembered. "I forgot- uh, yeah, apparently it's twins?" You totally interrupted the moment.

Bucky smiled even bigger. "Then we'll just have a bigger family."

\---

The wedding happened really quickly. Bucky didn't seem like he wanted to wait, and you didn't really want to plan. So on New Year's Eve, you got married in New York. It was a small wedding.

Your family came out, and they were very happy for the new Barnes family. Yours and Bucky's friends also watched, and Steve even cried. "My little Buck is growing up!" Was the joke through the entire wedding.

You weren't scared anymore. Maybe it was because you were spending the rest of your life with Bucky, maybe it was that he was so excited for everything involving you, or maybe it was just that time of year that calmed you down.

You didn't care, though, because you were holding Bucky's hand through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
